


Destined to Tragedy, Dear Swan...

by TheArtsyOne



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Angst and Romance, Canon-Typical Violence, Conflict of Interests, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Hate to Love, Kidnapping, Multi, Mutual Pining, Other, Past Relationship(s), Slow Burn, Soulmate AU, Swearing, Tragedy/Comedy, Unrequited Love, Work In Progress, mentions of explicit content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28151895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtsyOne/pseuds/TheArtsyOne
Summary: It's been almost three years since, Dr. Flug left The University of The Devil and started to work under Black Hat Organization. He wouldn't say it was something he enjoyed, his Boss made his life a living nightmare full of stress and anxiety, but in his mind, it all would have been worth it.That until the day, Boss brought someone who would change everything... His Boss' soulmate.That had put his routine upside-down, now he had to protect the female from Demencia, something almost impossible due to Demencia's determination in getting rid of her and his insane schedule... And that, was what he regretted the most.Cause now, his Boss chose someone he despised the most to do the job for him.
Relationships: Black Hat (Villainous)/Original Female Character(s), Demencia (Villainous)/Noodle (Gorillaz), Dr. Flug (Villainous)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	Destined to Tragedy, Dear Swan...

“ **Did you accept it or not?** ” 

That was the question that Low Blow couldn’t answer, cause she had been questioning herself the exact same thing for the entirety of that day.

She had received a formal card, requesting her service, that came along with a pass to an unknown location, form an unknown contact not provided form her insider; **she was more than intrigued**.

Not that she was not expecting to be recognized, she was the most active of her kind and the only one that made it to the top 20 of the villainy rank.

That is because unlike many great talents of this world, she decided to work alone. A decision she made way before graduating due to… **Circumstances**.

However, working alone didn’t mean great pay, she did have to work on tons of bounties so she could pay for her weapons, food, anonymity and of course, **breathing**.

So, an invitation that fancy would **definitely** guarantee **more than the usual couple of bucks** she made after twenty-something bounties.

“So, what did you do, Rey?” She heard the voice from the speakers of her monitor, looking directly at one of her associates, Lady Naga. “These are rather difficult times for people like you… Bounty hunters. You must have done something about it. You’re small competition against big enterprises and organisations, and somehow you manage to stay among the best… Keyword being **somehow**.”

“Whatcha you implying?” She asked as she sat on the chair, redoing her long braids, since they were now almost ruined since her last mission.

“Consider the offer. You would receive much more, if it’s actually an overlord! You know! You wouldn’t have to pay the hideout to the Clan! You wouldn’t have to pay for the repairs of your weapons… And most of them request more than a one time job… **Perhaps working under them**.” As Naga said that, she took a sip of her tea cup, leaving her to think more about the invitation.

“I wouldn’t like that… That would be- Well, you know what I mean… **I’m not like him** , and you know that. I promised myself I would prove him wrong… That I was better without having to stick up to favors to get there.” She explains, hatred and anguish feeling her words to the the thought of the long gone person in her life.

“Only that, that’s not your case… **You received that card due to recognition only** . Someone important wants you in their corner, ‘cause you get the job done.” The wise friend counteracted, while watching the other play with the new reestablished braids. “Besides, **have you even inspected the pass?** ”

“ **...** ” Blow let her bitter and full of disappointment silence fill the call, as she looked at the pass and the card on her desk. 

“ **That’s why you’re not going…** ” The other female guessed, expecting her friend would’ve already accepted the offer, if it wasn’t against something she believed or from someone she disapproved of. “ **Who is it from..?** ”

“It isn’t signed… **But the location of the meeting gave me enough to dispose of the request entirely.** ” Blow concluded, trying to avoid the question as much as possible.

“You’re not answering m-”

“ **Hat Island.** ”

“ **Wait-! Are you sure?! It can be anywhere in-** “

“ **Hatsville, Hat Avenue.** ”

“ **But you don’t have the number of the house!** ”

“According to the coordinates… Precisely the center… **Manor #333.** ” As she cut the woman off, she could only see her take off her kabuki mask, and look at her in the eyes.

“He is requesting your presence then…” She concluded, sighing, as Blow only lifted herself up from the chair, walking in circles analyzing the pass in her hands, that she took form the desk minutes earlier in the midst of the conversation. “ **Are you not going because of him?** ”

The question had hit her like a dagger, making her stop on her tracks, not even able to look at the monitor anymore. She didn’t know what she would do after three years of not seeing his face after the incident… 

“No… I’m not going, because **I’m afraid of what I will do once I see him again**.” She corrected, putting a hand on her temples, thinking about how she got into this situation in the first place.

“Sister… You need to take this in consideration. He definitely wasn’t the one requesting your presence or services, it was the Hat himself. What does that say to you? First, you don’t deny the Hat, unless you have a death wish. Second, you’re much more important than any of us expect you to be. **Third, and most importantly, that means not only that the Hat himself needs you, but that the man that claimed that he would never need you… Needs you.** ”

The words sunk deep into her being as she clicked on the button, turning off the call, looking at the card in her hands. He needed her… He was the one in the wrong… **And she wouldn’t waste a chance to shove it on his face**.

  
  
  
  
  


It was a peaceful afternoon, a much rare occasion on the Manor since the arrival of her, Konique Yang Miyo, international ballet champion, actress, japanese and **Black Hat’s soulmate**.

A rather questionable matter in hands, yet she isn’t concerned about that, for now at least, since her concern for the last few months were her survival and her escape.

Yet, survival became only a temporary concern since yesterday when Black Hat announced that **she would have a bodyguard**.

“ **Mister Flug, can I ask you a question?** ” The voice of the small gentle female was heard, as well as the steps followed by the sound of chains passing down the floor.

“Yes, Miyo-? I mean, Miss Swan?” The Doctor said, putting the tabs back in the refrigerator, finally turning to the short black haired asian girl, not helping himself, looking at ghostly chains trapping her ankles. “ **Oh! And please, use Doctor instead… I’m not used to it.** ”

“Why were you sad when Black Hat told you his choice… You know… **My bodyguard and new agent?** ” She asked, curious. Since, Black Hat captured the small ballerina, the Doctor had always been the most collected and helpful towards her, besides the giant blue experiment that cleaned the manor.

Seeing him become frustrated by something that wasn’t the lizard nuisance known as Demencia was a shock at best.

“Ah! You mean my sudden outburst at the office yesterday… **Nothing major, really.** ” He replied, making her quirk an eyebrow, in the short months she came to know the Doctor, she learned that **he doesn’t have outbursts about things that aren’t a big deal** , and that he is a terrible liar when he is under stress.

“Doctor… I wish I wouldn’t be forced to counteract, but you’re lying… And quite terribly.” She replies, her eyes following the Doctor’s actions as he begins to feed one of his experiments.

“And how would you know?” He asked the petite woman in his laboratory, quite curious as to why she thought she had a clue of what was going on with him.

“ **You just fed the flowers, Dapura Repulsa flowers, with 5.0.5’s ration.** ” She stated, as he looked at the mistake he had just done, jumping into the flower container to get the ration out of there, as the flowers tried to get a good hold on him.

“Oh! Get off me, you damn leeches!!!” He obtested, getting the flowers off him, going for the exit of the container before more of those flowers could get their roots on him, making the asian woman laugh.

“Sorry, I just couldn’t help myself!” She excused herself, containing her laugh, putting her hand gently in front of her lips, trying not to continue with her laughter. “But anyways, why so stressed out about his decision?”

“Well… He chose someone I don’t… **I kind of don’t get along with**.”

“You don’t get along with him or Demencia, **so** **why is this person any different?** ”

“ **She is not any different.** ” 

“So. **It’s a woman.** ” The Doctor almost choked on air at her stupidly correct information she managed to get just by him slipping up on the conversation.

“What?! No, he- I mean, she- Damn it!” As he sighed in defeat, Miyo smirked, it was easier to extract information out of him, when he was stressed.

“So… Is she mean? Insufferable? Loud? Obnoxious? Dumb as f-”

“ **Wonderful brunette with silky mocha skin, forest green eyes filled with determination, ruse and greed that she covers with strands of her hair; a cheeky smile that only few know, along with a hair that Rapunzel would be envious of.** ” He cutted her off, with a stern cold voice that only contrasted with his description of her.

“Doctor… Were you in-?”

“No… **Love is of no use** to a man of science… **It only distracts from what is really your path.** ” He cutted her off again, but that… That wasn’t who he really wasn’t allowing to speak at that moment, when it came to **her** , it never was. “She was only a colleague… A passenger in my life, of which **I would not like to cross paths with anymore.** ”

“I-”

“ **Parasites and Swan! Come to my office immediately!!!** ” As the sound of the raspy and diabolic voice was projected to the speaker, the Doctor sighed.

“ **She is here.** ”

  
  
  
  
  
  


It took her a few days to travel to New Mexico and get that boat trip straight down to Hell, to figure out that this may be a long one time mission as she thought it would be, since it would be obvious that it would be hard for her to come back there again.

“Hey you! Where is the main avenue of this damn place?!” She asked, adjusting her backpack, looking at one group of villains.

“Wha- Oh! Rey! Whatcha doing here, girl?” As soon as one of them turned around, she chucked, Ace Gangreen, Him and an injured Mojo Jojo.

“Heya, D. Copular! Long time, no see!” She said, approaching them, shaking hands with the Gangreen ex-leader. “Came here for a job, actually… Oh and! I liked the Now Now , maybe one of my favorites!” 

“Thank ya, girl! You know, gotta help a fellow green dude! And word has it they are working on a new album, you know… After him collecting more than a few souls for the Hat, I think his debt is paid enough for him to continue as their bassist.” He answered, trying to ignore Mojo Jojo complaining about having to go home before the Ruffs start burning the lab down. “Oh! And who you working for? Thought you worked solo.”

“Nah! Believe! This whole thing here is a one time thing for the… Well… **The Hat Man**.” She explained, making all the villains’ eyes wide in shock. “What..?”

“Girl… This is the Hat? Like… Evil himself?!” Ace almost choked on his sentence as the others could only whisper to each other. “Reah… We better let you in on a secret, he-”

“ **That thing… Doesn’t do one time deals, kitty.** ” Him said, letting his chaotically feminine voice sink in as a warning filled with disgraced omens. “If you fly solo like Ace said… **You better fly out of here.** ”

Before I could respond, shadows started coming from the city, gracing the docks, and so I felt it… It was pushing me inside, but slowly, warning me I didn’t have much of a choice right now.

“You guys better go… **Right now.** ” She said, as she looked down then back to Ace repeatedly, making him notice that her shadow was now being dragged by the others of the city.

“...” He was at loss of words, sighing in defeat, extending his hand to the girl one final time. “ **See you on the other side**.

“ **On the other side.** ” And with that, she took his hand, both giving each other a side hug before she lets herself be dragged by the shadows.

It seemed like the closer she got, more her feet didn’t have control of her walk, but soon the shadows seemed to disappear as she approached the giant hat-shaped manor, until she was in front of the big steel bars and doors that made the fence of the building.

“Well, here goes nothing.” She told herself as the bell rang loudly in the sounds of an old church organ.

“Arruf?” The sound of the unfamiliar creature took her by surprise as well as the appearance of said being, a giant fluffy blue bear with a daisy on top of its head.

“Uhhhhhh… Name’s Low Blow… Nice to meet you, I guess? Can you open up? Your boss, or master, has a meeting with me.” She said, preferring not to comment on the existence of such a seemingly innocent and harmless creature in the house of, so called, evil.

“Baw!!!” He seemed to be complacent and understand why she was here, turning off the security system and letting the doors open.

“Thanks, care to show me the way?” She said as she finished walking up to the main door and went inside, where the bear closed the door and nodded, leading the way to the office.

As he took her down the stairs and halls she couldn’t help, but let only three things come across her head.

_If these walls could talk, they wouldn't dare speak in fear of these paintings stares… Why does such a powerful being like him want me for..?_ **_I hope I don’t come across you any time soon…_ **

She couldn’t only manage to process three before hearing the bear’s steps stop, then looking up at the grand office door, right before noticing the bear begging to shake.

“Wanna leave? I can handle myself just fine.” She said, not really seeing the need for him to join her. 

And just like there, the bear ran away, tripping a bit as he tried to get out of that place as soon as possible before she could knock on the door.

“Lord B-”

“ **COME IN AT ONCE!!!** ” His impatience was so strong that he didn’t waste time before opening the door himself and pushing her inside with his tentacles. “You.Are.Almost.Late.”

“My apologies, My Lord. I will try to be early next time.” She said, averting her eyes from the office to meet his gaze as he closed the door.

“Well, let’s quit wasting my time, Miss Reah… How about we skip to why I brought you here?” He said, teleporting to his seat, gesturing for her to take a sit as well, watching as she did.

“Yes. I would like to know that.” She confirmed, looking at him, anxiety filling her flesh and bones, as she wished she wouldn’t have come here because of an indication of said someone.

“Well… Despite what you might believe… **I need a bodyguard… Someone to protect and keep something of mine from running away from me.** ”

In a blink of an eye, every concern and expectations she had, good or not, were left with confusion and perplexity.

“Excuse me, Sir? But… You’re the most powerful being in the universe… What could I possibly do to protect you, when you’re alre-“

“ **As I said, it’s not for me.** ” He interrupted her, chuckling, standing up from his seat, letting her follow him with her curious gaze.

As she did, the room seemed to grow dark and flashes of blurry visions seemed to appear out of thin air.

“You see… Sometimes villains like me are too busy dealing with our plans, that we can’t handle some inconveniences that may come when we aren’t looking… **Specially, to what we must hold on to dear life.** ” As the eldritch finished, the blurry vision finally seemed to take shape… It was a beautiful dark and short-haired asian woman of petite stature and a delicate body type, seemingly easy to recognize.

“ **That’s the disappeared Olympic champion… Japanese ballerina, Konique Yang Miyo.** ” The brunette quickly pointed out, a bit confused as to why he was showing this woman to her.

“Sharp eyes, useful.” He pointed out, before clearing his throat. “Miss Miyo… Isn’t as gone as many might believe… **In fact, she is here, under this very same roof.** ”

“Well, that is rather unexpected.” The black woman told herself, before averting her gaze back on the creature. “But why?”

“Why? Oh, and I here, thinking you would be smart enough to figure out!” He grumbled, irritated at the thought that the girl couldn’t keep up to him.

“No, Sir! Pardon me, I understand that she is the subject in question… The one I need to protect and keep. **But, why her?** ” She questioned, confused as to why the japanese woman was important to the point that Black Hat would have her protect them and put them on the leach. 

“You don’t need to know much… But this woman is my destined one… I believe you earthlings call them… **Soulmates.** ” He explained as if it was nothing much, making the moraine sit there with an open jaw. “Surprised?”

“Yes, Sir! Even I don’t know who my soulmate is, and even so, most powerful villains would have locked theirs up and let them starve to death!” The brunette had let out, forgetting completely that Black Hat was the one she was talking to.

“Well, but I am **interested** in them.” That was the only thing she needed to know before chuckling.

_Interest… That could mean many things… Like romance interests an innocent young girl… Or like gold interests a thief._

As she allowed herself the liberty to process, Black Hat changed the vision in front of them, causing them to pay attention to it.

As the colors changed she was able to see why the so-called soulmate of his needed so much protection and a careful eye to lock over them… She was in constant danger in the hands of a girl, Demencia, one of his many admirers and his employee… And of course, her numerous escape attempts.

“Do you understand my problem..? How much more complicated it can get if I even think of presenting her to the world as mine, and then not look at her even for a second? How much of a pain it will be to constantly be after her if she does manage to run away? If you do… Then tell me… **Can you handle this?** ” His questions only put pressure to comply with his request, as it seemed more like demanding of her than doubting on her.

“Sir?”

“Yes?”

“ **What do I have to gain out of all of this?** ” She asked, smirking. “You must understand, I am not cheap… After all, you’ve presented me with so many challenges! **I must have something in exchange…** ”

As she said that, the vision dissipated and the room turned to its normal state, as he grinned at her like a Cheshire Cat.

“Fair enough! You wanna piece of all the action! Name your price then… **Name what would make you give your soul up**.” He said, turning to his desk, pushing a sheet of papyrus, watching as words begin to write themselves in the paper.

“I-”

“ **Many choose their price differently…** Worthless to any bypasser, but such a change for them. **You want some examples?** ” He interrupted before she could say anything, taking pride in having her life in his claws, able to smell her indecision from a mile away.

“ **I wouldn’t mind knowing…** ” She says, not having much of a choice since she couldn’t come up with anything that would submit to all of her necessities.

“Many… Countless, actually… Choose money, which they lost… Others choose fame, it cut off their wings entirely. Then you have immortality, power, a life serving me to eternity and beyond. **And of course, the most unique one yet... I’m still seeing how that one turns out.** ” He responds, watching as her eyes seemed to look elsewhere with every passing choice, until she looks up at him. 

“Whose choice, Sir?”

“Oh! **Just a little nobody that works for me** … You see… **He choose to explore the nature of the universe itself until it burns out in a-** ”

“ **An explosion of gigantic proportions recreating itself in the process… Becoming as knowledgeable as God himself...** ” The moment she finished the sentence before Black Hat could, made him understand that his suspicions were right.

“So, I may assume you know him… That this girl right here is-” Black Hat didn’t even finish his sentence before she noticed the photo in his hands and snatched it out of him, filled with raged and anguish. “ **He also asked me to keep that from him, so he would never look back.** It wasn’t a request I needed to keep, but didn’t see why not to… **Until now.** He says that **it was a mistake** in his life. **An unnecessary event I don’t need the memory of** , to be precise… **I wonder why...** ”

As she looked at the photo, she wanted to crumble down right then and there. It was the photo they took almost three or four years ago… The day she broke the rules just to make him have one yearbook photo he was proud of. She stole the cameraman after all the photos were taken and forced him to take a photo of Flug properly.

In the end, the one that ended up under Flug’s name was a picture of her invading the photo, going from behind him, with one of her arms hanging around his shoulder, lifting his bucket in one hand and kissing him on the cheek.

“ **Unnecessary…** That’s what he thinks of it then.” She said, her voice cold, putting down all the hurt she felt, letting the feverish and blinded rage fill her veins. “ **We will see about that…** ” 

As she put the photo down on the desk, determination filling her eyes, she knew what she wanted now… The reason why she came there in the first place.

“I do have a price… **I want to prove what he said to me three years ago wrong.** ”

“ **That sounds like something I can arrange…** ” And with that, he showed her the finished contract, ready for her to sign, handing her the newly inked feather. “ **So don’t keep me waiting…** ”

As she grabbed the feather, she felt her tingly fingertips, burning with life, life she was going to give, a soul she was throwing into someone’s hands.

That all would be worth it once it proved him… That she could accomplish more than he ever thought she could… Once she proved him… **That he needed her.**

And so she signed her name.

“ **Welcome to the business… I am sure you will find your stay with me and your other coworkers a living hell!** ” He said, grinning as he took her soul away with the contract in his hands, leaving the woman confused, cause she felt as normal as ever. “And don’t bother with the moving process… Everything you could ever want for your room is awaiting you upstairs as well as current and forgotten belongings, and you will be paid a salary, for any other necessity.”

“Oh! Okay then, but when do I-?”

“Parasites and Swan! Come to my office immediately!!!” The eldritch called in a loud scream, almost making the young woman jump in a scare.

“Jesus Ch-” 

“We don’t say that in this house, Señorita Reah.” He corrected her, eye rolling as loud steps from upstairs and downstairs filled the air, until the doors burst open.

“Black Hat! Mi cariño! Need me?!” Low Blow could have sworn that if she hadn’t seen Demencia in the news before she would have mistaken her by a flash of green by how fast she was.

“ **Demencia… How many times do I need to tell you, keep your hands off the boss, you moron.** ” The voice that followed suit was enough to make the brunette’s heart stop, as she dared herself not to look behind her, only now seeing a net that captured the lizard girl before she could lie a finger on her boss.

"Yada yada yada!!! Shut up you nerd! Like you know what love is!” She said, shutting him out completely, snorting at his lecture.

“Why did you call us for, Black Hat?” Another voice entered, one she could only recognise as the missing celebrity athlete.

“To meet the new hell inmate, of course! What else could it possibly be?!” As the eldritch said that the brunette was quick to feel the pairs of eyes burn her back as they stared at her from behind.

“She doesn't even have a face!!!” Demencia said, laughing as she could hear the others sigh in defeat at the lizard girl’s stupidity.

It didn’t take long before Low Blow decided to turn around and face them, letting her gaze fall in every single one until meeting Dr. Flug’s eyes as they too were on hers.

“Low Blow. Looking different.” The Doctor’s voice hitted her differently then when other people would address her presence in disgust, normally it would have felt like nothing much, but his was like a knife was sharpened out just for her. 

“Dr. Flug Slys. Well, at least I choose a new look that doesn’t remind me of trash.” She said, as cold as him, everyone watching as Black Hat seemed to enjoy the hell they made for each other with only a single phrase.

“Oh! That’s gotta burn! Especially, ‘cause she is hella hot! Do you know each other?!” Demencia said, interested in the female and who could she possibly be.

“She is an ex-college colleague of our doctor, Demencia. She was the best in her major, just like Doctor was in his. But, she flew solo, at least until now…” Black Hat explained, taking the photo on his desk, shoving it in the Doctor’s chest. “And since this is a matter concerning you both… **This photo and her existence here sounds like a “you” problem, Doctor.** ”

Seeing this as an opportunity to figure this out, Demencia didn’t waste time destroying the net and snatching the picture out of Dr. Flug’s hands, examining it then looking at both of them with a knowing smirk.

“So! It’s true! Ace didn’t lie! Doctor used to hangout with a girl!!!” Demencia said, in a rather impressed and mocking manner. “Damn… You missed your shot, Ken. Now, she hates your guts.”

“Demencia! Give that back!!!”

As the Doctor and the lizard girl seemed to discuss, the asian woman silently approached her bodyguard, touching her shoulder lightly until the brunette turned to her.

“Yes..?” Low Blow asked, turning around, but she wasn’t met with an answer right away, as Miyo widened her eyes, looking at something on Low Blow’s hands before paying attention to the brunette herself.

“Hello, I believe Black Hat told you, I am Miyo, soon to be known as Black Swan.” She said a bit nervous, but the brunette didn’t mind, smiling at her and extending a hand.

“Low Blow, don’t bother asking my real name, **I will just give it to you if I trust you enough…** For now, call me Reah.” The brunette said, looking at the small woman as she shook her hand and nodded.

“So… Will I annoy you, if I ask about **him**?” Miyo said, pointing to the Doctor who finally got his hand on the photo. 

“Ah, hi again! Can you show me around the place, mate?” Reah asked, quickly ignoring Miyo’s question that seemed to also get the attention of the people in the room, turning to 5.0.5 that just entered the room.

“ **He can’t!** 5.0.5 needs to start preparing dinner! **Let me help you instead!** ” Miyo interrupted the bear as he was about to answer, getting between the fluffy creature and the taller woman.

“ **Isn’t this day our takeout friday?** ” Demencia asked, watching Miyo push Reah out of Black Hat’s office as quickly as possible.

“ **Yes, indeed.** ” Black Hat said before chuckling and scaring the other employees, so they would leave his office, which they did.

  
  
  
  
  


“So… **Asking stuff about you is off the table?** ” Miyo said as she began to guide her new companion to her room, trying to clarify what lines she could or not cross when talking to Reah.

“ **I never said that** , Miyo. Ah! And, what do you prefer? Konique, Miyo, maybe Swan?” She clarified in order for the short-haired woman not to get shy around her, after all, Reah saw herself as a very chilled person with most people with whom she talks to, she hoped to get a good enough relationship with her protegee.

“Miyo is good, I just don’t feel comfortable with my first name… **Or even the name he, whatever he is, decided to give me.** ” Miyo said, allowing herself to relax a little, looking at her ghostly like chains.

“ **Something tells me you’re not a big fan of Lord Black Hat yourself.** ” Reah said, smirking a little crossing her arms, looking at her little guide.

“Is it that obvious?! Is not like I hate him! I just don’t see him as… Well, it is-”

“ **Complicated?** Don’t worry… **I feel ya.** ” The brunette interrupted, giving her an understanding gaze, she knew how stressful something such as love could mess up someone’s life.

“You make me feel like it’s normal, you know. Having your life turn upside down and handle it like it’s nothing.” The smaller one responded, making the other chuckle with such a simple observation.

“ **Compared to the Universe, you’re nothing and you’re something, you choose the size of you and your problem.** ” Reah said, making Miyo stop in her tracks to process what she just said.

“I guess… You’re right.” Miyo answered deep in thought, just by that, Reah could tell she was one to get immersed in something so intensely that she could be in the middle of a gun fight and not even notice.

“Good, now, do you have any questions you would like to throw at me?” She asked, hoping Miyo would get distracted from her problems once again.

“So… About you know… The Doctor.” Miyo added, reminding her that she didn’t answer her question back at the office.

“You’re very persistent for an airhead, I’ll tell ya that.” The green-eyed moraine said, as she put her gaze back on her guide that finally decided to go ahead and remember herself to lead the way.

“I’m not an airhead, Miss Reah!” The icy silver-eyed delicate woman corrected, pretending to be offended, smiling a little. “I am just curious, you know… Let’s just say… **I am a sucker for romance.** ”

“ **Stop** .” In a fraction of a second, a cold texture of leather made contact with the petite’s small shoulders, making her turn around and face Reah. “Look… I don’t know what you or anyone else in this house thinks about me and Doctor. But, I want you to listen to me, right here, right **now**.”

Finally, Miyo saw it, the anguish, the hatred, the betrayal that her eyes carried with such fire and coldness at the very same time, making her fear being the subject of her gaze. She wondered how she got like that? When did this woman met such displeasure, pain and hate for her heart to be almost stone cold..?

“The moment I decided to let him in… Was the moment **I let it grow on me…** Sympathy and interest, passion if you will. I let him know me down to the core, allowed him to show me his interests, his dreams, his personality, his suffering… **I let my system get used to it, to grow roots** to new feelings… Admiration… Adoration… Appreciation... He became more than an acquaintance… More than a partner… More than a friend, if I must. **He planted a part of himself in me, till I didn’t know if it was me or him** doing this… **Feeling** **passion**. And so, it broke me. **His roots began to suffocate me** , suck every bit of life left in me before leaving me to die. **This isn’t a love story… This is a disease.** There is no Prince Charming or Friendly Childhood Neighbor. **He is a tumor…** You’re idea of love… Is nothing but **cancer**.” Miyo didn’t know how to react, only watching as only a tear ran out of the brunette’s eyes. “I’ll figure the room on my own.”

It was all Reah said before walking out off the corridor, going upstairs and disappearing out of Miyo’s range of vision, leaving the petite one with her thoughts. 

_Was this_ **_true_ ** _..? Was Flug really capable of such a thing?_ **_Did he betray everything you both built together?_ ** _Is this really why you are like this?_ **_Did he break your heart, Reah..?_ **

“ **Good to know we think the same about each other…** Saves me trouble in forgetting about her.” The male voice said, making Miyo turn around, realizing he listened to every word the brunette said before leaving.

“DOCTOR! You know she doesn’t mean it right?! **She is just a dumb and hurt person!** ” She shouted, running, trying to at least keep up before he too was gone.

“If she is dumb and hurt, I suppose I am too… **Thing is I am not, and she for sure isn’t.** ” Doctor’s words took her by surprise as she stopped in her tracks, his voice was cold as ice, as Reah’s were filled with fire. “I took her ‘sympathy’ as an advantage, I made her friendship a ‘weapon’, I saw her passion as ‘a means to an end’. **Don’t be an ignorant and believe what she told you at once!!!** As she said, between us… **There was never such a thing as love.** ”


End file.
